Unwanted But Never Forgotten
by Khelani's Angel
Summary: When Kiara thinks that she's unwanted, she runs away with Kovu into the Forgotten. What she doesn't know, is that many problems arise back at the Pridelands. *Rated PG for content not suitible for young children.* Please R&R!!


Unwanted But Never Forgotten  
  
By Emdeia_Kia (Emdeia@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters Bikavi, Zakira, Kabaki. All of the original characters are trademarks of Disney.  
  
After the rain, Kovu snuck into the Pridelands. His mane was wet and soggy. He was ready to escape. Kiara was dry and warm waiting patiently for Kovu to return. Simba and Nala were sleeping, with the rest of the pride. Kiara lay wide awake waiting for Kovu. Then she hear a branch crack. Her ears perked up and looked at the opening of the cave. It was a mysterious figure walking toward Kiara. As she squinted the figure became much more clear. It was Kovu. "Ready?" Kovu asked quietly. Just a nod was Kiara's reply. Kiara was scared to leave her father, and what the expressions on their faces would be tomorrow finding she was gone. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kovu again asked making sure Kiara was confortable. "Yes, Kovu. This time I am. For real."  
  
In the late night, Kiara and Kovu ran off into the dark. Every once in a while Kiara looked back at Pride Rock. Her feelings were mixed. Half of her wanted to leave, and the other, wanted to stay. But she knew this was for the best for her, and for Kovu. In Kovu's mind, he too had mixed feelings. For leaving his pride, as well as the Pridelands. But Kovu knew this was the best thing to do. The ran away all night, never stopping. They were tired and hungry, but they knew by the time daylight came, everything would be clear and normal.   
  
In the morning, Simba awoke. He yawned and looked around. Seeing Kiara was not there, he gasped in horrible fright and nudged Nala and said, "Kiara's gone." Nala mumbled and stood up. Then she realized her daughter was gone. "What!?" "Kiara left. She's gone. She went with Kovu into the Forgotten." Simba looked into Nala's eyes and they were watery with tears. Nala looked into Simba's eyes. They were also filled with tears. One dripped to the cave floor. "No." The rest of the pride awoke, not knowing Kiara left. They saw Simba and Nala weeping. Sarabi went up to her son and asked, "What's wrong, dear?" Simba looked up to his mother and said, "Kiara's gone." The pride gasped and looked around. Sarafina came up to Nala. "Where did she go?" "Info the Forgotten with Kovu." "Sarafina nudged her daughter's cheek. "It's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Kiara and Kovu, in the meantime, found a cave to sleep in. They awoke, hungry and still tired from the long run. "Are you hungry?" Kiara asked. "Yes, very infact." "Alright, I'll go catch something, you go explore the land and be back in 10." "Alright." Kiara went the exact opposite from Kovu hoping to find a meal. She searched the land, and finnaly saw a watering whole filled with young gazelle. "This is too perfect," laughed Kiara. She snuck up and not even one gazelle looked up. She was about 10 feet from an adolecent gazelle. It was perfect for a two lion meal. She snuck even more closer, about five feet away. Then she lunged ontop of it and it squealed and kicked but she bit it's neck and blood gushed out of it's neck. It was twitching in every direction trying to excape, but only making it worse. finnally it suffucated and died of blood loss. Kiara had blood all over her mouth, but licked it off. "This meal will last us for at least two days." She headed back to the cave.  
  
Meanwhile, Kovu was exploring and found another watering whole wich looked deserted. Kovu was very thirsty and took a drink. Then a lion appreared above him. He was as big as Simba. Kovu looked up to see who it was. "This is my watering whole. Get out!" Kovu jumped back. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know it was yours." The lion snarled. Kovu gulped and started to head back. "Next time I catch you drinkin out of my watering whole, it will be your life!" Kovu ran back as fast as he could hoping that the lion wasn't chasing him. He was so scared, his eyes were about poping out of his head. He saw the cave and ran even faster up to Kiara who was waiting there looking sort of mad but yet curious about Kovu's late return. "I'm sorry, Kiara! I went to drink out of this watering whole, and then it was this other guy's! So I ran back so fast! I'm so tired!" "Oh, well I was beginning to wonder where you were. What did this lion look like?" "He was large, and had a full mane. He was kind of shaggy too." "Bikavi." "Who?" "Kovu, Bikavi was a lion that my Grandfather exiled out into the Forgotten a long time ago. He killed one of the lionesses for no reason. Good thing you didn't get killed because I wouldn't know what to do without you." Kiara nudged Kovu and licked him. "Me, too."  
  
Back at the Pridelands, Simba was very worried. He was getting older and weaker by the day. "Simba, what's wrong?" Nala asked. "Nothing. I'm just getting old and I don't know what to do anymore." Nala nudged him. "Simba, it's alright. Kiara will be fine." "I sure hope so." "Now come inside, it's getting late." Nala turned around and walked back in knowing Simba would follow. But as Simba turned around, Bikavi was there. "Bikavi?" He nodded. "I see you are sill alive, Simba. Your father isn't because of you. It was your fault that he died. You are a murderer." "No. Scar killed him." "You are wrong. The stampede didn't start because of him. He signaled to the heyenas. But that was after you roared. I was there. You killed your own father." Simba's eyes were wide. "No." Bikavi smirked. "You see, thing's change. And when you die, who will be the king? Kovu's not here. And neither will you be. I will be king. Just like you," and with that last word, Simba slipped off the edge of Pride Rock and tumbled down to the ground. He landed with a thud. He was barely alive. Nala rushed out to see what that noise was. She was shocked to see Bikavi. "Nala, what a pleasure to see you." "NO!" Simba!" "It's too late! Simba's dead. I'm the king. Trust me." Simba climbed onto Pride Rock. I'm still alive. I'm not dead!" "Simba!" Nala smiled, but then gasped about Bikavi coming right toward him. She ran up to Bikavi and pushed him off Pride Rock. He landed on his side and coughed. "I will get you, Simba!" Then he walked away. Simba climbed up into the cave. "Nala..." She ran over to him. "What?" "I... I..." And then he fell to the ground. He was breathing heavily as Nala carried him to the cave. All of the lionesses were shocked to see Simba lying down. "Is he dead?" Sarafina asked. "No. But he will be." A single tear fell from Nala's eye.  
  
At the Forgotten, Kiara was finished with her portion of the gazelle. "Kovu, I have to tell you something." Kovu looked up at Kiara. "Yes?" "Well, you see. I really... I... I just want to go home. I don't want to live out here anymore." Kovu swollowed. He looked up at Kiara. "To tell you the truth, I do too." Kiara smiled and licked him. "Let's go home." Kovu said. It started to thunder again, and they ran home. They ran a long time but then they lost track of where they were. "I think it's this way," Kovu said. It was pouring out and the hard rain hurn Kiara's back. "Ow," and she collapsed. "Kiara! Kiara, are you okay?" "Yes, but the hard rain hurts." "I'll protect you." Kovu climbed ontop of Kiara and licked her. "Kovu?" "Yes?" "Are we ever going to have cubs?" "I don't know. Do you want to?" "Yes, I do. And now is a good time to start." Kovu licked Kiara.  
  
After the rain had stopped, Kiara and Kovu ran some more. "Ahh, that feels better. No hard rains, and mostly, what we did." Kiara replied. "You liked that?" Kovu asked. "Yes." Kovu laughed. The finally got to the Pride Lands and ran up onto Pride rock. "Father, I'm..." and she stopped in fright to see that her father, was dead. "Mother? Is he..." "Yes. He is," Nala sobbed. Kiara aproached her dead father. "What happened?" Kovu asked. "Father is dead." "What?" Kovu sat next to Kiara, who was overlooking her dead father. She started to cry, but she knew someday he would have to go. "How did he?" "Bikavi. He lunged and bit him. Then he pushed him off. But your father climbed up then he collapsed in death." "No." The sympathy and the grief of the Pridelanders went on for months. No one could get over the death of the king. Months passed, and Kiara have birth. Her beautiful cubs, Zakira and Kabaki would be the next Queen and King. The Circle of Life continues...  
  
  
  
The End  
  
We Are One... 


End file.
